Fantasía sexual
by Mishima Umiko
Summary: Inuyasha tuvo la indiscreción que Kagome necesitaba para dejar florecer sus dones seductores.


La pareja y temática de este Fanfic fue adoptado por mi persona en el **Forums **de Inuyasha:** Hazme el amor , **en el topic** "Adopta un fic", **creado y manejado por** Azulblue06. ****  
><strong>

_**Muchas gracias por permitirme participar.**_

Fanfic deseado por:

ClauGazz

**Mi fic deseado trata sobre:** Inuyasha tiene una erección en la noche, mientras duerme, y Kagome accidentalmente lo ve. Está muy avergonzada, pero más celosa aún, ya que el hanyou seguramente tiene fantasías con otra mujer. Atando cabos, se convence de que esa mujer es Sango. Utilizando artiñañas femeninas, intenta separar a Inuyasha de Sango a toda costa, y de unirla a Miroku. Sin embargo, su comportamiento es demasiado sospechoso e Inuyasha se da cuenta de que algo pasa. Cuando le pregunta a la chica lo que le sucede ella... [a elección del autor] y al final terminan cumpliendo la fantasía sexual de Inuyasha.

**Un detalle especifico que mi fic debe incluir:** LEMON

**Ratings y géneros: **M / ROMANCE/COMEDIA.

**Parejas:** INUYASHA Y KAGOME

**Long/Short:** ONE-SHOT [MÍNIMO 3000 PALABRAS]

_Los personajes empleados en este fanfic son propiedad de: **Rumiko.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fantasía sexual.<strong>_

1:30am

Se levantó con pesadez de la cama y con molestia camino hacia la ventana, miro a través de ella a la calle y contemplo la soledad de la noche por un rato determinado, Kagome odiaba el insomnio y la presión del silencio la hacia pensar tonterías que no deseaba lidiar a esa hora, volteo con ternura y miro al hombre que dormía en su cama, tumbado, callado y sumergido en sus sueños, ella no sabía si estaba en ellos y de ser así, pagaría con su propia vida de ser posible para ver solo una parte de lo que el amor de su vida ideaba en ese estado.

_Inuyasha sí que se ve encantador mientras duerme_, pensó. Recorrió con su mirada el cuerpo en reposo de aquel hombre pero se detuvo exactamente a la altura de su "intimidad" al notar la condición de la misma, un sonrojo agresivo domino sus mejillas mientras sus ojos se abrían en plena expresión de su sorpresa, llevo ambas manos a su cara y tapo sus labios para no soltar una risita coqueta.

Al final no fue muy difícil adivinar los sueños de aquel hombre en su cama, el sin duda indagaba en sus sueños más húmedos, Kagome se acercó y cuidando sus movimientos se posó justo a su lado, acaricio su frente y desde allí lograba detallar mejor la "erección nocturna" de su acompañante. Miraba sus gestos con lujuria, _¿estarás soñando conmigo?, _especuló mientras deslizaba su mano de la mejilla al cuello del joven.

Mantuvo la misma sonrisa traviesa e ideo pensamientos candentes acerca de lo que ella advertía en aquellos sueños, Inuyasha expresaba ciertas muecas en su cara que emocionaban a Kagome, recordó la noche anterior y lo que pudo llevarlo a recrear deseos reprimidos que ahora su subconsciente deleitaba en su estado adormecido. La chica cambio radicalmente su rostro al perpetuar el encuentro con Sango y Midoriko, ambas parejas estaba celebrando el ascenso de Inuyasha, Kagome lo miro y frunció el ceño ya que había notado que su pareja había pasado la noche mirando a su amiga con aparente deseo en su mirada.

El recuerdo traspaso claramente a través de su memoria: _Los hombres de la reunión salieron al balcón de la casa a conversar mientras las mujeres preparaban pasa bocas, los colocaron en la mesa central y se sentaron a esperar al agasajado junto a su amigo, pero Kagome había olvido traer hielo para las bebidas, así que mientras los otros dos chicos acudían a mirar la mesa, la chica fue rápidamente por ellos. En cuestiones de segundos, Midoriko se dirigió al baño y Sango se levantó a colocar algo de música, Kagome salió de la cocina en silencio por lo que Inuyasha no se percató de que esta lo contemplaba mientras el detallaba con cierto brillo en los ojos el cuerpo de la invitada._

Una sensación de celos se apodero de aquella mujer, se mordió el labio inferior mientras seguía detallando la condición de su marido, se dio la vuelta y se arropo hasta el cuello irritada, ¡_debí decirle algo en ese momento!_, pensó mientras su respiración se agitaba a consecuencias de su estado.

Al día siguiente.

Inuyasha se levantó como de costumbre, beso a su mujer mientras esta le preparaba de comer y respiro profundo para deleitarse con el aroma del desayuno.

– ¡Buenos días!

Se estiro llevando sus manos entrelazadas lo más alto posible mientras inclinaba sus pies, la chica no respondió y al contrario se mostró bastante indignada, Inuyasga de momento no lo percato y no fue hasta cuando recogía los platos que noto que la chica no deseaba hablarle, ni respondía a sus conversaciones y hasta más de una vez lo dejo con la palabra en la boca, gruño y entre dientes hizo la primera manifestación de arrebato.

– Kagome… ¿me puedes decir que te pasa?

Su tono era altanero e imponente.

– ¡Nada!

Expreso con el ceño fruncido, evitando a toda costa manifestar su desagrado. Inuyasha volvió a gruñir, la miro con molestia y se marchó sin decir nada más.

El día paso rápido, cada quien involucrado en sus asuntos, la tarde llego y con ella los amigos, como cada tarde, Miroku y Sango pasaban por el departamento de sus ex compañeros de aventuras para compartir pequeñas emociones del día. Kagome comenzó a repasar que tal vez ese era el problema, compartían mucho tiempo juntos. Miro a Miroko y negó con la cabeza, _yo no podría tener deseos por él_, se dijo totalmente convencida y sonrojada por el hecho de pensar aquellas cosas. Miro a Sango detalladamente, _ella tampoco seria capaz_, se replanteo, bajo la mirada por dudar de ellos, aun así sus instintos eran mas fuertes y la duda prevalecía en ella.

**_El día culmino y cada quien en su cama se acostó._**

– Kagome… ¿Te sucede algo?

insistió el chico, notaba a su compañera más extraña que nunca, la chica fingió ya estar dormida por lo que se salvó de dar una respuesta franca en ese momento. La rutina volvió a repetirse y con ella, las escenas extrañas de Kagome. Pero ya era demasiado, Inuyasha espero que la noche terminara, espero que su mujer se metiera a bañar y ya hastiado de la situación la enfrento mientras esta se encontraba acorralada en la ducha, entro desnudo y alterado haciendo que Kagome quedara indefensa ante el.

– ¡Kagome!

La chica salto y se dio la vuelta alterada, recorrió con la vista el cuerpo de su amado mientras se sonrojaba.

– I-Inuyasha…

Frunció el ceño y se molestó al ser sorprendida de esa manera.

– ¡¿Por qué entras de esa manera al baño?!

Lo empujo y le dio la espalda para mostrarle indiferencia.

– Te estas comportando extraña, termina de decirme que te pasa.

Kagome termino su ducha y salió con profunda indiferencia, Inuyasha la seguía a todos lados e incluso, la joven volvió al baño a hacer sus necesidades y este se sentó a un lado con la mirada fija en ella. La chica ya agobiada exclamo su cansancio.

– ¡Okey, Basta!

Salió con prisa y se paró justo a un lado de la puerta principal de la habitación con semblante enojado, Inuyasha la miraba con miedo mientras luchaba por mantener su imagen dominante.

– ¿Qué tienes tú con Sango?

Inuyasha bacilo un poco aquellas palabras, era evidente que como hombre sintiera ciertas curiosidades por verla, tal vez algunos pensamientos fuera de lugar y quizás… ciertos deseos; pero si algo estaba totalmente seguro era de su amor por Kagome y de su fidelidad hacia ella, aun así el comentario y la pregunta en si lo sonrojo y expreso algo de vergüenza.

– ¿D-De que hablas?

– No intentes ocultarlo -_Se acerca al chico peligrosamente_- He visto como la miras, como tus ojos brillan y como… -_Bajo la mirada hacia su entre pierna_- Y… -_se sonrojo encontrando dificultad en decir esas palabras_- Y como reaccionas con su recuerdo. -_Miraba sonrojada la intimidad del chico_- Hasta tienes sueños húmedos con ella. -_Eso último fue casi un susurro_-

El albino se puso tan rojo como un tomate, ella tenía razón en algunas cosas, aun así lo estaba tomando de la peor manera existente, llego a odiarse muchas veces por tener esa clase de fantasía con la mujer de su amigo y a la vez amiga de su pareja, pero la vista es curiosa y la mente muy sádica.

– ¡No es lo que piensas!

Se mostraba duda en sus palabras, así que Kagome hizo evidente en su expresión el coraje que se manifestaba en ella.

– ¿Cómo que no es lo que pienso?

Para entonces Kagome ya estaba gritando e inspirando temor en el pobre Inuyasha, el cual estaba a unos pasos de salir huyendo.

– Y-Yo nunca he tenido absolutamente nada con Sango.

La chica frunció el ceño y apretó los puños, si bien estaba negando tener algo con ella, no negaba el hecho de "desearla".

– ¡Exijo que me expliques que sucede! –_se acercó amenazadoramente_- O te juro que te arrepentirás.

Inuyasha trago grueso y respondió positivamente a su orden. Ambos se sentaron y relajaron, él le explico detalladamente que no deseaba como tal a la chica, él amaba a la maravillosa mujer que se encontraba a su lado, aun así, encontraba excitante un aspecto que en Sango resaltaba, su dominante personalidad e independencia, muchas veces podía imaginarse ambas cosas en el acto sexual y aquello le hacía desear encontrarse en un momento así.

Kagome comprendió a su manera lo que Inuyasha intentaba explicarle, se levantó como si todo aquello no la fuera convencido y se metió en una de las habitaciones de la casa para estar sola, el hombre que antes estaba nervioso ahora estaba decepcionado de si mismo y de sus deseos y fantasías sexuales, Kagome era una buena mujer e intentaba complacerlo de todas las maneras posible desde su preservativa y personalidad.

Intento despejar su mente con un baño de agua caliente, paso mas de una vez por la habitación donde la chica se encontraba, pero este estaba cerrado con llave, llamo repetitivas veces a la puerta pero tampoco dio señales de querer hablarle, camino con tristeza evidente en su rostro hacia su habitación y una vez allí se recostó a intentar dormir, pero ahora era el, el victimario del insomnio, sumergido en ideas que no deseaba tener y en especulaciones que lo colocaban mas ansioso acerca de lo que ahora se manifestaba en la mente de _Kagome._

1:30pm

Se encontraba con los ojos entre cerrados, a pesar de la pesadez de sus ojos, su mente no deseaba parar, aun así sus nervios saltaron cuando el sonido de una puerta lo estremeció, brinco en la cama quedando sentado y mirando una sombra que entro y tiro la puerta bruscamente, su corazón latió rápido y su respiración se agito en cuestión de segundo.

– K-Kagome… ¿Eres tú?

Pregunto pero el sonido de un látigo impactando en la cama, Inuyasha parpadeo con sorpresa y volvió a brincar con el sonido que aquel látigo enmarco en el lugar, la chica se posó justo en la parte más clara de la habitación para que el chico pudiera divisarla, iba vestida de negro, con un traje de látex negro que enmarcaba su figura provocativa y a la vista dejaba ver sus partes íntimas.

– Hoy voy a dominarte. -_A pesar de estar un poco nerviosa, Kagome se mantenía imperiosa_-

Inuyasha levanto una ceja a la vez que no lograba manejar su adrenalina a consecuencia de los actos de su mujer, ahora no existía nada en el planeta que lograra calentarlo como lo hacía aquella figura ante él.

– Ven cachorrito.

La chica sonrió pero no perdió más tiempo y se deslizo lentamente por la cama hacia él, mientras gateaba hacia su objetivo, deslizo su mano derecha por su pierna hasta llegar hasta su entrepierna, apretó con suavidad haciéndolo brincas por el estímulo y sensibilidad en la que ahora él se encontraba el chico, mordió su labio y rió con picarda mientras acariciaba con lujuria la intimidad del hombre.

Bajo la pijama y este no llevaba ropa interior, miro que ya estaba haciendo efecto sus caricia y sonrió al verle tan animado y con aquella cantidad de emociones que su cara lograba reflejar de manera confusa, se acercó a la entrepierna y con ambas manos comenzó a agitar mientras dama lamidas como si ella fuera una gatita lamiendo su juguete.

Sus ojos le miraban de manera seductora y el, correspondía incrédulo al verla comportándose de aquella manera, la chica comenzó a utilizar su boca para juguetear con el miembro del albino a la vez que apretaba sus testículos, luego bajaba hasta los mismos para también jugar con ellos, Inuyasha estaba muy sonrojado y sudaba fría por la situación en la que se encontraba, apretaba los puños y tensaba las piernas, finalmente su fantasía de ser dominado sexualmente se le estaba cumpliendo.

Se subió sobre él y comenzó a rozar sus intimidades mientras movía sus caderas con seducción y mantenía firme su mirada en la nerviosa mirada de él, se acercó a su oreja y susurro.

– Haré que no sientas deseo por nadie más.

Al terminar sus palabras paso la punta de su lengua por el borde de la oreja del chico, logro que todo el cuerpo del victimado se erizara casi de inmediato. Kagome rompió la parte superior de la pijama que Inuyasha llevaba y tras este acto brutal, deslizo su látigo por el pecho desnudo de aquel hombre. Repitió la acción de rozar su lengua por los lugares sensibles del albino y ahora se esmeraba en juguetear con las tetillas del chico, el apretaba las sabanas al sentir como la humedad de la entrepierna de la chica seguía rozándolo cada vez más ágil, haciéndolo desear con todas sus fuerza, dejar de jugar y tomar el control de aquella mujer.

Kagome adivino en los ojos de su compañero lo que deseaba hacer, rió por lo débil que se presentaba ante su propio deseo.

Amarro cada mano de cada extremo de la cama, apoyo un pie a cada lado del joven mientras comenzaba a bailar lentamente mientras se despejaba de sus prenda quedando finalmente, desnuda. Comenzó a bailar y a tocarse, una que otra vez rozaba el miembro erecto de Inuyasha con uno de sus pies, él estaba muy sensible ya que desde su posición miraba la intimidad de la chica casi a plenitud, lograba experimentar una sensación de excitación y deseo grandioso.

La joven una vez que culmino su baile, se sentó a un lado del chico, casi rozando sus partes intimas comenzó a tocarse, expresaba las muecas propias del auto placer, cerraba sus ojos y su respiración era profunda y agitada, el albino miraba todo aquello con desesperación, deseaba tocarla y hacerla suya, apretaba los puños y jalaba del agarre de sus muñecas para soltarse.

Kagome seguía disfrutando y en realidad el complacerse lo estaba disfrutando, descubría una nueva faceta de ella que le gusta y agradecía poderla encontrar junto al hombre que tanto amaba. Inuyasha mirando atento aquella escena, termino por experimentar los limite de la desesperación, hasta que finalmente pudo apartar el amarre y como lobo hambriento asecho a su compañera, la chica temía al ver su mirada famélica de placer, la tomo por sus muslos y la levanto mientras la besaba con profundidad, sus lenguas jugueteaban mientras los suspiros, jadeos y gemidos llenaban el lugar.

Inuyasha se apartó de la cama y arrincono a Kagome contra la pared, la volteo dejándola a espaldas de él y la penetro en su posición dando embestías bruscas para poder saciar su apetencia. La tomaba por la cintura y hacia chocar con fuerza sus caderas, aquella mujer comenzaba a gritar por la brusquedad con la que su amor la hacía suya, pero el placer era tanto que rogaba por mas y toda aquella situación envolvía al albino haciéndolo el hombre más complacido del planeta.

A la mañana siguiente…

La chica tarareaba en la cocina mientras preparaba el desayuno, Inuyasha estaba sentado en el comedor con la mirada perdida.

– Kagome…

La joven volteo y lo miro con ternura, el también giro su rostro para recibir aquella simpatía.

– ¿Dónde aprendiste todo lo que hiciste anoche?

La mujer parpadeo muchas veces sorprendida y sonrojada, recordó todo el acto salvaje en el que ella fue protagonista y se avergonzó.

– B-Bueno…

Inuyasha la miro amenazadoramente esperando una respuesta satisfactoria para él.

– L-Llame a Sango para que me aconsejara.

El hombre se sonrojo al imaginarla a las dos hablando de las maneras de complacerlo, Inuyasha volvió a erectar sus "pensamientos", Kagome lo miro fijamente como presintiendo que una nueva fantasía sexual se estaba creando en sus pensamientos… comenzó a enojarse y grito.

– ¡Inuyasha!

**…Fin…**

* * *

><p>Espero y disfruten de este One Shot.<p>

_ ¡Pobre del amor a quien la fantasía abandona!._

**Arturo Graf**

**Review: **_Comentarios, sugerencias y amenazas... serán bien recibidas. _


End file.
